


(i want to) hurry home to you

by knightnightwrite (knightlysoulsnatcher)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlysoulsnatcher/pseuds/knightnightwrite
Summary: After the battle, Glimmer kisses Adora impulsively. Still getting used to freely given affection, Adora thinks it's casual and has a (very gay) mini crisis. True love prevails





	(i want to) hurry home to you

It begins as an accident. 

A friendly gesture gone too far—before either of them can think about it, the quick and warm hug Glimmer gives Adora shifts from hug to softer hold and—and this makes sense—their cheeks brush. To kiss is the most obvious course of action. Glimmer even smiles after it is over, after Adora presses into the gesture, closes her eyes. Their recent victory a relief and a joy, both of them alive—and safe—and Adora is filled with so much happiness, she—she wants to kiss her again, wants—

Glimmer says “it was an honor fighting beside you,” and Adora suddenly understands. 

Hell, when she was back in the horde, kissing was something they did to pass the time. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything beyond release and, very quietly admitted but only to oneself and never aloud, comfort. 

Here, it must be a gesture of triumph and friendship. 

It doesn’t sit right with Adora, but she’ll never fault Glimmer, especially not for something done out of the kindness of her own heart. 

The celebration following the battle is quietly joyful. The heroic union of the princesses is not an event lightly taken; however, the warriors are exhausted, and the Horde’s near-victorious efforts shake everyone to their cores. 

It isn’t just about uniting in a sense of friendship but out of an additional sense of survival. 

Adora feels the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. It is, however, easier to bear this night, with Glimmer’s smiles and light touches and glamorization of Adora’s fighting. 

The bonfire before them casts beautiful lights and shadows along Glimmer’s features. Adora loves the curve of Glimmer’s nose, the sound of her voice. It is difficult to focus a normal amount on her. (Privately, Adora feels as though she’ll never quite find the right balance for social emotional expression. The Horde taught her a different nonverbal language, one she can’t shake.) 

Bow has been sending her pointed looks all evening. Adora only half feigns ignorance truthfully. He’s picked up on her pining—she doesn’t know  _how_ , only that her vulnerability makes him very excited. 

No, no. Vulnerability—she most definitely is vulnerable—but that’s not how Bow sees it, she knows—he stopped assessing her for potential threats long ago. 

Glimmer’s silent. Adora realizes this too late. 

Glimmer is silent, and Adora’s distress carries through the night air. 

The bonfire crackles on, laughing at them both. 

“Are you alright, Adora?” Glimmer asks, her voice low. 

Adora swallows and nods. 

“It’s been a long day. Do you want to go back to our room?” 

“Uh,” Adora’s noticed Glimmer is leaning closer, their noses nearly brushing, and nothing in her expression gives an indication that they are now within easy kissing distance. Glimmer peers at her like she’s the most important person there—and it’s kinda difficult to breathe because sure, when she’s She-Ra, everyone looks at her a little like this—but she’s Adora now and Adora—Adora’s proven herself but she’s still an old Horde soldier—and even if everyone’s forgotten it she hasn’t—and probably never will—

“That’s it,” Glimmer interrupts, “I should’ve known better, crowds can be overwhelming, we’re going back right now!” 

Glimmer’s pulling her up now, still impossibly close. Adora opens her mouth, blurts “But this is a party for you!” 

“For us, silly, and we’ve been here long enough. No one would blame you for being exhausted.” 

“But I’m not tired? Are you—oh wait,” a smirk darkens her features and lightens her voice, “d’you just wanna get me alone?” 

Adora chokes on her own breath. Coughing, she pulls away. “What? No!” 

“Oh.” Glimmer’s voice fades and, oh, she looks mildly disappointed and guarded, the way she sometimes looks when she’s around her mother, before either of their anger is heated and pungent. 

“I—It’s not like I  _don’t_ want to be alone with you though!” 

“I was teasing you,” Glimmer explains. 

“Ohh…” Adora coughs again. Doesn’t have time for a proper confusion-laced panic attack but schedules one for later, after the party. 

Now, Glimmer’s back to looking gentle. It scares Adora more than anything else Glimmer’s done tonight. Glimmer steps forward and reaches for her hand. Holds it carefully in her own as she kisses Adora’s knuckles. 

Adora barely catches Glimmer’s “you know I’ll always be there for you whenever you need me,” because no one has ever kissed her so softly, on her hands. Her eyes sting. 

She forces herself to look directly at Glimmer. “I know.” 

Glimmer smiles and kisses her forehead, standing on the tips of her toes. 

Adora leans in and kisses Glimmer’s lips. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> want to read more? send me prompts on my writing tumblr, knightnightwrite, and i'll do more drabbles! multifandom, multiships


End file.
